Black Glacier
by kiyomisu
Summary: Sisters in love with the same guy... Can they have a happy ending?


"I don't know how you manage your 'cheerleader' crap life."  
  
"I don't even understand how you stand living your s life," sighed seventeen year-old Zora, turning to face the waning moon.  
  
The moon shone down beans on her, making her shiver not with cold, but an inner warmth within her. The wind teased her perfectly straight midnight black hair, sending almost invisible strands of hair over her oval face.  
  
Brushing aside her hair impatiently, she turned around to face her sister, who was an exact replica of her. They were identical from head to bottom. No one had been able to tell them apart. Except this.  
  
"We are both cheerleaders. The so-called 'crappy' life. Get a reality pill, will you? We are under this perfect cover and we are not going to blow it until we finished our assignment. Without us getting dead first of course."  
  
The chilling comment seemed to have no effect on Zara who tossed her hair back indignantly.  
  
"Yes, I know that this is crucial. It could mean the life and death of us. But..."  
  
"Glad you know that. Now, let's get back before anyone get suspicious," Zora cut off her sister impatiently.  
  
She strode down the road, hoping that this little clue would mean 'end-of- conversation' to her pea-brained sister. She was tired from the patrol and she wanted to replenish her energy for tomorrow's torment, which was a school day. Just thinking of facing creeps in the lockers made her shiver violently in disgust and quickened her pace.  
  
But Zara had a good point. She never, ever gave up no matter what you do. She was just like a bulldog, stubbornly hanging to its bone till you convinced it to let go.  
  
Doggedly chasing after her sister, she continued to question her sister about the pros and cons of being a cheerleader and whether could they have another choice to be somebody else at Dunman High School.  
  
Sighing frustratedly, Zora began answering her sister with the patience of an old lady with a very curious grandchild.  
  
They kept in this way till Zora realized that they were at their doorstep. Nodding towards Zara and hoping that she would understand that she would like her well-deserved rest, she took flight for her private dome.  
  
But Zara was faster. Laying a hand on her sister's back, she asked hesitantly. "Sis, may I tell you something?"  
  
Zora sighed. Looks like there is no way to worm out of this one. "Yes you may, Zara. Just make it quick, will you?"  
  
"I think you are the best big sister in the world!"  
  
The comment stunned Zora. Her hand on the doorknob, she whirled around and faced Zara with a What-are-you-trying-to-tell-me look.  
  
"Nothing in particular, of course. I just wanted you to know that you are the best sister that I ever can have because you look out for me when we're in patrol. And, you always have patience to deal with me even when you're dead tired."  
  
"Oh." Zora suddenly had a sweet taste in her mouth. Maybe her sister wasn't that bad after all. After all, who could stand up to her younger sister's million-watt smile and that touching comment?  
  
"Thanks. You're not bad too." Zora nodded at Zara. An acknowledgement that meant that you are fine too.  
  
Zara smiled. A pure happiness smile that made Zora's lips twitched.  
  
"Night."  
  
"Goodnight, sis!"  
  
Zora walked into her bedroom, closing her door shut after her. Her room was okay if you considered a room with a bed and a desk beside it fine. No soft toys. No rock idol posters. No nothing.  
  
She didn't need that kind of useless things. They only just took up precious space. Not that her room had little space. On the contrary, she had plenty of space. But she just doesn't like the squishy soft toys. It just... made her feel like a weak person.  
  
In order to survive the Night World, there's no allowance for weakness. And she is not allowing any things, especially when she had one almost under her skin.  
  
Zora leant against the hardwood. She stared to the ceiling. Shadows danced there with the flicking candlelight. Closing her eyes, she thought back of a certain boy. A boy with black onyx hair and unholy sapphire eyes that gleamed in the dark and turned sliver when there's a mood swing.  
  
Uncannily handsome too. Goddess, how is she going to cope with him? When she knew that he was her soulmate but a twist of fate changes everything.  
  
Guess what? He was engaged. Oh yes. He was engaged to a pretty girl. Beautiful black hair that fall around her like a cape, sorrel eyes that shimmered with kindness within. She was the Chosen One. The one who will join the humans with the vampires together. Her name was Zara.  
  
An irony, wasn't it? Here was she, a fierce hunter who never lost to anyone and she found her weakness – Hale. Her soulmate. He managed to turn her steel resolve into a puddle of nothing by just touching her.  
  
Real dangerous for the humans and vampires were currently not joined yet and the humans were at a disadvantage. For vampires looked exactly like humans and superb mind power, they were able to pick any unsuspicious victim off the road and suck the life out of them.  
  
It happened so fast that even the victim didn't know what hit them. Never mind if Circle Daybreak tried to do something. They couldn't get anything out of them. Because they do not remember anything. The vampires were experts at wiping clean one' particular memory especially when it concerned about themselves.  
  
I'm going to have a hard time to stop thinking about him. Because I practically have to see him every day. Not to see me but Zara.  
  
Sourness filled Zora's mouth before she even knew it. She shook her head and thought relentlessly. What am I doing anyway? Getting jealous over my sister? Why?  
  
Because she's getting married and you are not, a little voice whispered in her whirling mind. And the person whom she's marrying is your soulmate whether you like it or not.  
  
Zora clenched her fist. This was all she could do before slamming her fist into the wall or something that would only result in bruised knuckles.  
  
She walked to the mirror and stared at her reflection. Long, flowing midnight hair that falls to her waist with a pair of sorrel eyes that hardened into crystal when threatened. Plus a body with curves to die for. Dressed entirely in cool colours, she looked just like a black panther who doesn't enjoy being messed about.  
  
If guys tried to get cozy with her, a sharp jab into their stomach and a full roundhouse kick to his face would do the trick. If they were vampires, her trusty stakes in her sleeve always got the job done. Clean and swift.  
  
But... does this kind of life really suit her? She stared hard at herself in the mirror. Jerking her right arm, a snick was heard. A knife sprung out of her hidden pocket and she grabbed it by the handle and swung it in front of her in a practice move.  
  
Look? She couldn't even relax when she was in her own room. Needless to say, if she wanted to be a normal girl, a normal girl who does not fight for her life daily, it's impossible.  
  
Groaning with frustration, she flopped onto her bad and covered her head with her pillow. She will think about this someday else. Right now, all she wanted was her rest. Nothing else matters.  
  
Zara peeped into the doorknob for the third time. Good, her sister had stopped fidgeting. She strolled down the hallway, pondering. Her sister had been so restless when she saw her fiancé, the vampire prince Hale.  
  
I wonder what happened when Zora bumped into Hale. Zora had flared up like a ruffled cat, hissing and weapons outstretched. Hale only stared at her in wonder and was following her until someone announced that I was his fiancée. He immediately ducked down his head and smiled at me.  
  
But Zora had her rare pained look on her face before changing it into her usual dispassionate look. Guess she liked him. Hale also ignored her afterwards and paid all his attention to me.  
  
She flopped down on her bed, still wondering about the incident. Zora had carefully answered her back. Not her usual impatient behaviour. She had been unable to extract any information from her at all.  
  
Why? If Zora liked him, she would be more than happy to swap with her. After all, she wants to find her true soulmate. 


End file.
